


化龙

by xxxfortni



Category: HTTYD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxfortni/pseuds/xxxfortni
Summary: 前文请走lofter：http://xxxyumingfangwenwufa.lofter.com/post/1ff8a0b9_12e4c204c





	化龙

　　

　　

　　这就和他的飞行本能一样，他渴求着这些触碰。

 

　　嗝嗝敛着眼，轻声征询无牙的想法，得到的回复是无牙主动的一个吻，和手指探入衣裤，往身下去的行径。

 

　　被拨弄下身那道细缝，嗝嗝不耐地加重了呼吸。他在对夜煞身形的运用方面，自然不是面面俱到，他今天一大早的时候可没想过半夜会变成这样的发展。

 

　　裤子被褪去大半，嗝嗝撑着身后的沙滩，这和人类不同的身体涌出的快感更为奇妙，他见属于爬行类的龙族的性器一点点露出顶部，最后完全的伸展，仿佛是凭空长出这对东西似的。

 

　　嗝嗝有点不知所措，自然他对夜煞的身体构造也颇为好奇，但不会体现在这个场合。无牙看出嗝嗝的一瞬的迟钝，他摸了把光滑的下体，直接俯身探下头颅。

 

　　不同于人类的生物没有复杂的言语交流，他们更擅长用行动诠释所想。无牙含住下身，埋首在胯间，在吞吐起伏中偶尔抬眼观察嗝嗝的反应，借此稍微转换其他的方式让这具身体得到更多的热情。

 

　　嗝嗝咬住下唇，不让突然来到的刺激化为喘息冲出口中。他看着属于他的那张脸此刻被透明黏滑的液体粘连，翠色的眸里有潋滟的水润，如同柔软的奶冻，化成了温热胶状的液体。

 

　　无牙显然知道如何让自己的身体兴奋起来。他用人类的舌舔舐着一边，从最顶端到分叉的凹陷间，手指没有停止活动，灵巧地揉搓着不被口舌照顾的另外一个。这时他的手被另一只手掌覆上，他撑起身体，被嗝嗝拉着衣领交换了吻。

 

　　“我可以拥抱你吗，Toothless？”

 

　　夜煞的眼睛在阴影里暗沉下来，无牙却能通过近在咫尺的距离感受嗝嗝眸中翻滚的情绪。就像一个陷阱，再一次将他网住。只不过现在，他心甘情愿。

 

　　他喘着热气，喷洒在嗝嗝的脸上。无牙按着嗝嗝的肩膀，将他放到在沙滩上。夜潮的浪声就在不远处响起，无牙就着这个姿势，看到嗝嗝宛如绿色宝石般闪烁光芒的眼睛。

 

　　他是龙，他也喜欢闪亮的东西。无牙弯下身去亲吻，吻到微凉的眼皮，他的裤子被嗝嗝熟练地解开，指尖从尾椎滑动，一寸寸探向内里的隐秘。

 

　　他们使用彼此的体液扩宽通路，灵活的手指触入内壁，嗝嗝却觉得指节已经烧起，一直顺着血脉灼烫到他的心脏。他不再把持冷静，尝试回想无牙上一次的举动，用自己最大的能力取悦面前的身体。

 

　　无牙只感到这副属于嗝嗝的身体已经燃烧起来了，浑身散发着热力，他听凭本能用最舒服的方式让他们的下体摩擦，激起在深夜里迸发的爱欲。

 

　　好似风都被喘息所影响，滚烫地贴在皮肤上。嗝嗝抽出手指，看了眼自己的身体——安放着无牙的灵魂。

 

　　"May I...?"

 

　　无牙温顺而期待地点了点头。

 

　　他们在交汇的眼中，迎接彼此。

　　

　　

 

　　

　　嗝嗝捋起无牙额前柔软的头发，将吻落在汗湿的额头上。

 

　　月色照耀下，他看得很仔细，这就是他的身体，在用他的神情展露欢愉，在用他的声音轻喘呻吟。掌下的肌肤是他在颤抖，而他感受到的是从那一瞬间起，就不愿离开的结合。

 

　　他们仿佛化为一体，拥有彼此的全部，所以还不够满足，他们向对方伸出手，用手心抚摸所能达到的地方。他们缠绵在一起接吻，勾动舌尖体会这最温热的湿意。他们紧紧拥住对方，就好像把自己化为坚韧的枝藤，捆住了不让其离开。

 

　　他们下身交叠，嗝嗝托起臀部，享受撞击其中的包裹和吮咬，无牙一边舔着他的脸颊，吻着他的唇和鼻尖，一边用指尖摩擦紧贴的下体。细热的液体缓缓流出，沾湿他们的腹部。

 

　　他们听着海潮卷起，轻拍岸边，四周寂静无声，唯有他们的喘息最为明晰，月光投下薄纱，轻轻拢在眉眼和身上，流淌出银白色的柔和光边。

 

　　嗝嗝稍微支起一点身子，他抬起左腿，从无牙右腿上方交缠过去，半压着这边的腿根。他顶得更深了些，在湿漉漉的水声中用右手抬起无牙左边的膝弯，随着无牙猝不及防的嗷叫把它架在肩上。

 

　　他们胯下每一寸肌肤紧密相合，属于无牙的下身也顺势滑到接纳它的身体的最深处。嗝嗝看见无牙抬起手臂遮住了自己的眼，喘气声比先前更急促。

 

　　“babe，你在害羞？”

 

　　他几近毫不留情地发出轻笑。嗝嗝伸手捉住无牙的手腕，将之拉到自己胸膛上，同时他俯下身，吻住无牙因姿势又一个深入而要脱口的呻吟。

 

　　无牙瞪着他的眼神里有点怨怪，嗝嗝选择用一个又一个的吻落在脸颊上安慰他，柔软的唇轻点过眼角，鼻尖，颊边。将爱意交付，一丝丝地渗入。

 

　　无牙不再别扭，感官被体内深处的快意俘获，他曲起脚趾，右腿被压制得有些难耐，左边的假肢随着身体的起伏，轻轻敲着嗝嗝的后背。

 

　　嗝嗝凑近看去，人类棕色的发丝散进了细沙里，无牙的手下意识地在沙地上抠挖出一排排杂乱的小洞。于是他将手指扣住了人类的指缝，他们五指相交，传递手心炽热的温度。

 

　　“我不会让你我离开我。”

 

　　嗝嗝低下头，靠在无牙的额头上，他几乎在用气音说话，明明是要融入海风里微弱的声音，内里却蕴藏着前所未有的专制，他在宣誓他的权利，有些激动地微皱眉头。

 

　　无牙以吻回应，打开身体，接纳热意。

 

　　我会留在你身边，永远。

 

　　嗝嗝将下身抽出，和无牙各用一只手摩擦对方。他们托起彼此的后颈，贴紧唇瓣，在淌下的唾液间交换无数次气息。

 

　　他们在最后一吻间，共赴高潮。

 

 

 

　　


End file.
